The present invention relates to apparatus for deterring the theft of gasoline at service station gas pumps.
With the price of gasoline ever-rising, stealing gas at gas pumps is becoming widespread. This is a particular problem at self-service stations where it is a simple matter for anyone to fill the gas tank of the vehicle while the station attendant is busy with another customer, and thereafter to step into the vehicle and drive off without paying. At the current price of fuel, two or three such drive-offs per day is not only costly to the station owner, but can make the difference between success or failure of the station.
It is the object of the present invention to provide apparatus which will prevent the unauthorized theft of gasoline and drive-offs from service station pumps.
It is a particular feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus for retrofitting the gasoline nozzle or forming the gasoline nozzle, so that where it is inserted into the car gas tank neck, it automatically becomes locked to the car and is unaffected by manipulation by the customer, or any unauthorized person. Thus, the customer cannot drive off until the station attendant has collected the money for the gas.